Salvando a mi heroe
by kakashifreak512
Summary: <html><head></head>Finn/Marceline: Que pasa cuando Marceline tiene que convertir al rubio heroe en un vampiro para salvar su vida y preservar su legado como heroe? Averigûenlo en el siguiente Fic (Oneshot)</html>


**Salvando A Mi Heroe...**

aclaro esto lo hago solo por gusto,no recibo ni un peso al hacerlo,los personajes pertenecen a CN Y A sus autores originales

comenzamos.

Marceline POV

Aun recuerdo el dia en el que tuve que salvarte ese dia aun sigue tan fresco en mi mente como la primera vez que te conoci

sabia que no debia hacerlo ya que no querias que eso te pasara a ti,sin embargo debia salvarte,de lo contrario tu legado moriria al igual que tu.

y si lo sabia,te condenaria a la inmortalidad al igual que a mi pero no habia otra salida e incluso tu mejor amigo lo sabia.

Nadie sabe como pero aqui esta el porque...

El rubio heroe habia sido herido de tal forma que su fragilidad solo podia significar una sola cosa,su inevitable expiracion.

-Tenemos que hacer algo Esta perdiendo sangre

-y que podemos hacer Jake

-Eso si no se,Bonni deberia saber ya que ella lo mando a esta mision suicida

-pues no perdamos mas tiempo asi que vamos

A paso veloz tuve que cargarte entre mis brazos aun sabiendo que con cada milesima de segundo tu esperanza de vida se acortaba mas aun volar a toda velocidad contigo me resultaba un tanto cuanto dificil de no ser por Jake quien tambien me ayudo a cargarte ahorita serias un pedazo de carne enterrado en la misma tierra de OOO. sin embargo por una u otra razon se dio esta circunstancia

En fin pudimos llegar con Bonnibel quien finalmente friamente pudo decirme algo que literalmente me helo la sangre por asi decirlo,despues de un breve diagnostivo con examen y su amigo nos enfrentamos a esta terrible noticia.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer,Finn Fallecera y eso es inevitable

-Eso es terrible pero no puedes hacer algo?

-Si Bonni que puedes hacer?

-Nada,la lesion fue profunda e incluso aunque pudiesemos hacer algo para contener la herida,esa bacteria invadio su medula osea,asi que solo es cuestion de minutos para que finalmente expire.

-Eso no,por favor debe haber algo,dime que si podemos salvarlo princesa.

a partir de ahi Finn estaba acostado en la cama,luchando por lo poco que le quedaba de vida,Jake estaba junto a el igual que yo,estabamos ahi practicamente inmoviles sin hacer conectado a un suero y a una perfusion asi como a un aparato que registraba su ritmo cardiaco como si fuese un juego de Pong solo su debil sonido amenazaba con convertirse en el tono que todo medico y ser querido temia oir,El tono fijo que indica que ha fallecido.

fue cuando de pronto una peque a platica entre Bonni y yo tuvo lugar

-Marceline Puedes venir tantito,tengo algo importante que decirte

-y bien que mas podria ser,algo peor no lo creo..

-eso tambien pense yo pero creo que podemos hacer algo para salvarlo

-perfecto pero que podria ser

-sin embargo creo que esto lo tienes que hacer tu

-yo,pero por que yo?

-Por que tu eres practicamente Inmortal,y eres la unica que puede hacerlo

-Dejate de rodeos y dime que es lo que tengo que hacer

-Pues bien deberas morderlo y convertirlo,solo asi podras salvarlo

-Dios mio pero que disparates estas diciendo Princesa,que convierta a Finn en Vampiro?

-precisamente,Su medula osea quedo tan dañada que dificilmente podria regenerarse sola asi que solo siendo inmortal posiblemente se que recibiria un aumento de poder que podria ayudarlo a regenerarse.

-Pero Princesa si hago eso probablemente el me odie para toda su eternidad ya que el no quiere ser un vampiro

-puede que Finn te deteste por esto pero es por su bien ademas el Heroe necesita vivir y si no hacemos algo posiblemente OOO Se quede sin heroe,

En eso Jake llega y me dice con un tono neutral pero preocupado

-Ademas necesitamos de el,ya que es el unico que puede enfrentar al Lich

Ahora si supe cuan importante era Finn para todo OOO Incluso para mi,En mis años de inmortalidad jamas habia sentido algo por alguien si no hasta ahora que conoci al heroe rubio que cautivo mi inmortalidad.y que desde que lo conoci fui poco a poco trabando amistad y de pronto surgio ese algo que nos hizo hacernos novios despues de ver como el fracaso en sus relaciones con Flama y sus inutiles intentos por llamar la atencion de Bonni,sin embargo creo que debia aprovechar el momento y salvarlo,no solo por el bien de OOO Si no el de todos sus seres queridos incluyendome a mi,quien despues de un tiempo me hizo su novia a pesar de todo,no entiendo por que princesa "lo tiro por la borda" por asi decirlo es todo lo que buscan las mujeres en un hombre sensible y heroico.

finalmente me enfrente a mi corazon y decidi hacerlo,la vida de OOO Dependia de esto si Finn Me ama el sabra que lo que hice fue por amor y posiblemente podra perdonarme a pesar de todo.

-Bien Bonni,Bien Jake estoy lista Hagamoslo!

-De acuerdo

Volvi a esa fria habitacion hospitalaria donde Finn,Mi Heroe seguia inconsciente y casi en coma,pues la situacion de su organismo habia empeorado,Jake me dijo que lo hiciera y que si Finn me queria el me iba a perdonar por esto que hice realmente por su bien.

-(Soltando una lagrima) Finn,Vas a odiarme por esto,pero tengo que hacerlo ya que el destino de OOO Depende de ello y de que su heroe pueda seguir cumpliendo su mision

despues de eso y antes de asestar el movimiento salvador de mi heroe

-Vamos Marceline tu puedes hacerlo Salva A Finn.

finalmente tome el cuello de Finn y me acerque a el y antes de clavar mis colmillos en su dulce piel del cuello solo alcance a decir...

-(soltando otra lagrima)Te Lastimo por que te quiero.

Justo despues de declarar eso Mordi su cuello y comenze a alimentarme de su sangre cuanto pude,Bonni tenia razon solo asi puedo anular ese patogeno que lo deterioro en su medula osea y que al pelear y recibir esa herida ese mismo se disemino incluso en su medula dejandola inservible para recuperarse asi que una hemorragia podia significar para finn una muerte segura ya que su sangre habia anulado los coagulantes

segui mordiendo su cuello y acariciandolo mientras succionaba su contaminado plasma,y ahora entiendo por que,los vampiros tenemos fama de no solo hacer inmortales a las personas si no tambien de salvarles la vida cuando lo consideremos conveniente ya que por amor podemos hacer sacrificios incluso como este

una vez que paso eso me retire a dormir a casa un rato ya que el succionar su sangre me dejo cansada,y posiblemente el dia siguiente vea los resultados para poder saber si revivio o solo fue una falsa esperanza,

al dia siguiente acudi a ese lugar y viendo bien a Finn habia notado sus marcas que yo deje en su cuello,muy similares a las piel obtuvo un tono similar al mio sin embargo no podia explicarse el por que tenia colmillos y a veces algun apetito por cosas rojas similar al mio pase y justo antes de decir algo en silencio vi la siguiente escena...

-Pero que rayos me paso chicos por que estoy asi!

-Espera calmate hermanito no deberias gritar

-calmarme pero si ahora estoy hecho un monstruo mirenme

-Finn debes controlarte

-Si hermanito controlate

-Esta bien me controlare pero expliquenme que fue lo que me paso por que tengo la piel palida y colmillos en los dientes

-sin olvidar 2 marcas de dientes que tienes en tu cuello

-Si sin olvidar... Que dijiste Jake?

-Si,las 2 marcas que hay en tu cuello

-Oh Dios,Diganme que no lo hizo!

-Quien,Tu Novia?

-Si ella fue Finn,veras estabas en peligro de morir,sin embargo si eres el heroe debemos mantener tu legado tanto tiempo como sea posible,y como la bacteria ataco tu medula osea tuvimos que recurrir a ella para salvarte

En si Finn no supo que hacer,sentia un monton de cosas,en primera yo pienso que el queria matarme por haberlo convertido en inmortal y sobre todo en vampiro,pero paso pronto a reflexionar si lo habia hecho por maldad pura o realmente por que por primera vez a alguien le importaba su vida,ya que Flama Y Bonni jamas pudieron apreciarlo tal y como yo lo aprecie incluso haciendo crecer esa amistad hasta volverla un noviazgo

Finalmente pase a la habitacion y le dije a Bonni y a Jake

-Chicos podrian salir por favor necesito hablar a solas con Finn

-De acuerdo Bueno Vamonos Jake

-Estoy de acuerdo princesa vamos por algo

-Tienes razon vamos por un cafe aunque sea

Al fin estaba sola con el,Me acerque a su rostro y solo vi una expresion fria,como si el quisiera hacerme trizas,sin embargo no me importo ya que lo que hice fue por verdadero amor,y para que tambien mi Heroe por asi decirlo pudiera compartir el resto de la eternidad conmigo,ya que yo a pesar de ser una vampiresa tambien tengo sentimientos y no habia sentido algo asi desde que era pequeña.

-Marcy,Por que lo hiciste? Acaso te hice algo malo?

-Por supuesto que no Finn,no lo hice por eso

-Entonces por que fue?

-Por que Yo,Marceline Abadeer busque salvar tu vida para que pudieras continuar con tu mision e incluso pudieses compartir tu vida ahora inmortal conmigo

-pero yo no queria ser vampiro Marcy,tu lo sabias muy bien!

-lo se Finn sin embargo Bonnie y Jake estuvieron de acuerdo en que te hiciera inmortal

-Eso quiere decir que?

-Ellos tambien estaban preocupados por ti,pero no mas de lo que yo estaba

-entonces eso quiere decir que...

-Si Finn Ya no me puedo ocultar mas,se que soy una mujer dura pero lo admito,no queria que algo malo te hiciera desaparecer de mis brazos,Te lastime por que te queria y aun sigo queriendote a pesar de todo eres la unica razon que me hizo creer que la inmortalidad es mi virtud mas importante y para poder agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi desde que era tu amiga hasta hoy que soy tu novia eso mismo me hizo hacer que te mordiera,no solo por ordenes de princesa si no por que yo queria salvar tu vida para que tu y yo viviesemos juntos.y nos tengamos el uno al otro pase lo que pase cariño

Despues de eso su rostro ahora vampirizado cambio un poco y comenzo a tomar mi mano y seco mis lagrimas,senti como sus manos ahora del mismo color que mi piel recorrian mis mejillas removiendo esas trazas de agua que habian sido mi llanto silencioso ahora comprendia el por que hice eso,realmente comprendio que yo lo amo a el y viceversa,su inmortalidad si bien era una maldicion ahora el comprendio que lo hice realmente por amor y por que lo queria,mi corazon aun seguia con el y aun seguira pase lo que pase

-Lo entiendo cariño,y se que aunque quisiera odiarte por esto,no puedo,lo hiciste por amor y eso tengo que reconocerlo con todo mi corazon Marcy

-Yo tambien Finn,lo quiero reconocer con toda mi inmortalidad y decirte cuanto te quiero y por que te tuve que lastimar por eso mismo.

-Se perdonar Cariño,y ahora quiero mas que nunca compartir nuestra inmortalidad.

-yo tambien Finn

Despues de eso ambos nos dimos un delicioso y amoroso beso frances mediante el cual nuestras lenguas jugaron apasionadamente mientras nos acariciabamos,el saber que ahora podriamos compartir nuestra inmortalidad fue para mi como un halo de luz celestial el cual me recordo que a pesar de todo tambien los Vampiros como yo y mi recien vampirizado heroe tenemos derecho a vivir nuestra inmortalidad de manera separamos nuestros labios,nos vimos frente a frente amorosamente y nos dijimos

-Ai Shiteru Marcy-Chan

-Ai Shiteru Finn-Kun

Y eso quiere decir mucho pues en japones significa Te Amo,Finn me ense o el significado de esas palabras que alguna vez escucho de boca de lady arcoiris quien a su vez se las dijo a entiendo por que(aunque ella tiene como lengua matter el idioma coreano,tambien sabe un poco de japones.).

7 meses despues...

sin lugar a dudas mi hermoso heroe ahora era un Heroe Vampiro,en un principio si le molesto pero ahora podre compartir con el y con nuestros pedacitos de alegria(Si lo oyeron bien estoy embarazada de mi lindo heroe) acariciando mi abdomen el me dijo

-Gracias por haberme salvado Preciosa

-no hay de que Finn,para eso apoyarte tanto en las buenas como en las malas

-Aww,Cariño te quiero

-y yo a ti mucho mas Finn,eres el unico vampiro con el que quiero continuar mi eternidad

-lo mismo digo Marcy.

Dicho eso nos tomamos de la mano,le di un beso en su mejilla y finalmente observamos la noche estrellada la cual cobijo nuestra prescencia

e insisto hacer inmortal a mi heroe me acerco mas a el. cuando pensaba que lo alejaria,me alegra haber sabido que lo salve de un destino seguro similar a un el y yo compartiremos para siempre nuestro Amor!

**Fin Marceline POV.**

**Fin.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado. Si Gustan Dejen Reviews por favor. **


End file.
